Finn's Surprise
by puckfinnisking
Summary: Finn gets more than he expected when he visits Puck's house.


Puck bounced a ball off his wall, bored. The hot summer gaze of a Lima afternoon was causing beads of sweat to roll down his forehead and, even shirtless and wearing just a pair of jean shorts, he still felt too hot. The ball could only amuse him for so long so he sat upright off his bed and tried to think of something to do.

Before he had time to, however, his cell phone rang. Puck turned to his bedside table and lifted his cell to his eyes. He grinned as he saw the name on the screen. _Booty call._

It didn't take long for Finn to arrive, ringing the doorbell incessantly until Puck opened the door. When he did, Finn was leaning casually against the wall, hunger in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. Finn's eyes travelled down to Puck's shirtless torso and he licked his lips suggestively.

"Dude, you just got back from California and you're here already. Am I that irresistible? " Puck said with a grin.

Finn bit down on his bottom lip before looking up at Puck with doleful eyes. "Yes."

Puck laughed and grabbed Finn by the hand, pulling him up the stairs. "Come on," he growled.

When they reached Puck's bedroom, Puck turned and pushed Finn against his bedroom door. He brushed his finger across Finn's jaw, remembering the face he hadn't seen for two weeks. Finn was staring back at him, his brown eyes swirling with lust. Finn grabbed Puck by the back of his neck and pulled him forwards so that their mouths met.

Finn groaned as they kissed, softly sucking Puck's chapped bottom lip and moving his hands to Puck's hips. Puck reached down between them and his hand began to stroke Finn's crotch through his jeans, causing Finn's mouth to open in a groan. Puck used this opportunity to let his tongue enter the boy's mouth, and it moved expertly, seeking and fast.

Puck broke off the kiss and started sucking on Finn's neck, pulling back to bite the soft skin before sucking again. Finn pushed his back into the door, his hands gripping Puck tighter and he felt his cock growing in arousal.

Puck pushed his thigh against Finn's crotch and let out a low chuckle when he felt his erection. "Someone obviously missed me," Puck said.

Not one to disappoint, Puck began kissing Finn's neck, hot and open-mouthed, and reached down into Finn's jeans and boxers to stroke the length of his cock.

Finn let out a slow groan into Puck's ear, sighing at the expert way Puck massaged his balls. "You're killing me," he managed to pant out.

Puck smirked and quickly flipped open the other boy's jeans, pulling them down with his boxers to reveal Finn's fully erect cock. Puck's eyes went wide at the sight. He teasingly stroked the length of Finn's shaft and Finn's hips arched up at his touch. Puck pulled a tight twist on the end and Finn gasped. His breathing was getting heavier and deeper and his hands grasped the wall in desperation for something to grip onto.

"You want it?" Puck says teasingly in Finn's ear.

Finn nods eagerly, "Yes…God…yes."

Puck slowly gets to his knees, moving closer to Finn and grabbing his hips with both hands. He moves his mouth forward and….

Just then, a high-pitched scream comes near from Puck's window. The boys both turn in an instant to see Rachel Berry climbing in through the window, her eyes wide and her face pale.

"Puck! _Finn!" _she screams.

Finn quickly drops his hands to cover his cock and stutters, "Um… this isn't what it looks like." Rachel rolls her eyes at him and then turns her eyes to Puck, who's sitting on his floor with an irritable expression on his face.

"You," she shrieked. "I told you already, he's _mine!"_

"Fuck you, I had him first, Berry," Puck growled.

"I have worked too hard to let you taste his blood first," Rachel said menacingly.

"We can all- wait, _what?_" Finn shrieked.

However, both Puck and Rachel ignored him, moving closer to each other with raised eyebrows instead. They were both grinning at each other, their feud apparently forgotten.

Puck whispered into Rachel's ear and she nodded with a smile lighting up her face.

They both turned to Finn and for the first time that afternoon, he was scared. Both Puck and Rachel had a hungry look in their eyes, but it was a different look to anything Finn had ever seen. He stood there, his hands still covering his cock, trying to analyze his friends' expressions.

"Guys? What's going on?"

"We're vampires, Finn," Rachel said, low and throaty. "We've been competing for who would get to taste your sweet, sweet blood first, but now we've decided that we wouldn't mind sharing."

Finn cowered against the wall as they approached him. "What the hell, guys, this isn't funny!"

"You're right; dinner is never a laughing matter," Puck said and he came right up to Finn and breathed heavily onto the boy's neck.

The last thing Finn Hudson ever saw was the image of Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman around him, with their pupils colored a dark red. Rachel moved towards his neck, her fangs poking out of her mouth as she licked her lips and bit down, hard. Everything went black. Finn Hudson was dead.


End file.
